A Christmas Miracle
by MovieVillain
Summary: Beast Boy didn't expect a villain giving him a Christmas miracle for the year.


At 8:30 AM on the day before Christmas...

Beast Boy has arrived at Jump City Park on a snowy day because he thought trouble has started. However...

"Huh?" he looks confused. "W-Where is the trouble?"

"Oh, there is no trouble at all, my little green ducky," a British voice spoke and it belonged to a sinister old man carrying a ruby-handled cane. Of course, he's dressed warmly for the occasion of winter.

"Mad Mod!" the green Titan exclaimed as he puts up a fighting pose. "What do you want?!"

"Just as I told you, Beast Boy," Mad Mod reassured. "There's no trouble here."

"There isn't?"

"No. I called you here because there is a surprise I'm going to show you."

"Wait, you called me all the way out here just to show me a surprise?" the changeling asked with doubt on his face.

"Yup. I'll show you what it is. Close your eyes," the villain started closing the Titan's eyes as he walked him to the spot where the surprise is. "No peeking!"

After a few minutes...

"Come on, Beast Boy. You're getting warmer," Mod continued to show him further to the destination. "Okay, stop. Open your eyes."

Beast Boy followed the last instruction as he opened his eyes.

"Ta-da!" the old man reveals his surprise.

The changeling realized he is now in a warehouse, and the surprise is revealed to be a stone statue of someone he knows of.

"Mod, is that...?" he said in realization.

"Yes, it's Terra," Mod respond. "The _real_ Terra. In fact, this is the _real_ reason her tomb was missing after you saw that girl who looked just like her at Murakami High School."

"If that's Terra I'm standing here right now, then who was that girl in that school?" the green teen asked with confusion on his face.

"Just a chameleon-like thug whom Slade hired, that's all. I took care of that problem. Of course, I hypnotized everyone in that school into forgetting about her, including those two classmates of hers, so that chaos won't erupt involving a missing student."

"Oh..."

"Anyway, I know you lot tried everything to bring her back to life, even that teammate of yours who doesn't trust her."

"Raven..."

"She tried all her spells, but nothing worked. I decided to give it a try myself, and I created this by using science."

Mod reveals a vial filled with blue liquid.

"Of course, I did some testing on a previous subject with that condition, and he's fine. No side effects, that is," he said in assurance, having seen the changeling has doubt on the potion. "What happens next is up to you, lad," he tossed the vial to Beast Boy, who catches it with his hands. "Would you give Terra the antidote to bring her back or move on without her and look for someone else?"

"Why, Mad Mod? Why are you helping me? You're a villain," Beast Boy asked.

"I may be a villain, sure, but I have my limits in villainy, unlike Slade. In fact, there are lines I wouldn't dare crossing," the elderly man explained and it's the truth. "The reason I'm helping you at this moment is because I don't want to see you sad. Heroes should not be sad, especially when there are dark times. Also, it's Christmas. You shouldn't be sad for this holiday season."

He noticed there's more doubt on the hero's face.

"Another thing: look at this newspaper article," he showed him a newspaper article with the headline saying, 'Criminal Mastermind Slade Surrenders and Leaves Jump City'. "I know about her apprenticeship under him, but it's quite the abusive one, and I just can't stand it. On the bright side, he was killed when she knocked him over the lava, but the worst news is, he's revived by Raven's demonic father, Trigon, am I right?"

Beast Boy nodded in response.

"I thought so. At least he's gone, but Slade is still at large. On the bright side, I took care of that problem. I took off his mask and hypnotized him into leaving this city and never returning here. Also, I made some specific conditions that he won't be free from this trance ever again. You can call this as a fate worse than death for him, wouldn't you agree?" Mod continued.

"Uh, yeah," was the hero's response.

"Anyway, tell your girlfriend this good news when she's brought back to life. Oops," the elderly villain realized what he said which surprised Beast Boy, so he confessed it. "Yeah, I know about you and her..." he puts the index fingers of his two hands together to emphasize the statement. "together."

"Oh..."

"So what is your choice? Bring Terra back or move on without her?"

Beast Boy closed his eyes to think of the choice he would do next. He thought of his life with her; from meeting her, dating her, trying to get her to fight Slade's control from her battle suit, and the very last thing she said to him before her sacrifice.

 _"You were the best friend I ever had."_

After thinking over his life with her, he opened his eyes as he made his decision.

"I made my choice," he said firmly as he walked to the statue with the vial held on his hands and pour the liquid on its mouth.

"Yeah, I thought of you making that choice," Mad Mod said with a smile.

They watched as the liquid took effect on the statue. First, it spreads around, then cracks appeared. Lastly, the entire statue glowed with light until it unveils a blonde female whose battle suit has little damages that left her skin exposed.

No doubt about it.

Terra has returned to the land of the living.

"Terra!" Beast Boy cried to help her get up.

"Where am I?" was the first thing she said upon looking at her surroundings and then she noticed him. "Beast Boy... Does that mean that I'm...?"

"Yes, Terra, that means you're back!" the changeling wrapped his arms around her for a hug and he cried happily with tears coming out of his eyes. "I miss you, Terra."

"I miss you, too, Beast Boy," she responded by wrapping her arms around him as she returns the hug. "I'm sorry about..."

"Don't worry about it. I forgive you," he responded to her apology. "I'm sure the rest of the Teen Titans will do the same."

"Yeah, you heard him, love," Mad Mod added as the two teens let go of their hug. "Everyone deserves a second chance, even you. Do you know who I am?"

Terra nodded.

"I see... Anyway, it's Christmas, so I won't be opposing you or your boyfriend over there for this holiday season," the British old man also added as his statement surprised her. "Yeah, I know about you and greenie..." he made the gesture of putting his two index fingers together again. "together."

"Oh..." was all she could say about his knowledge on the relationship.

"It's just like I said, Beast Boy. No side effects from the previous subject," Mod wiped his blue sunglasses clean before putting them back on.

"Okay, you made your point on that," the green Titan agreed with the statement.

"Anyway, I'll be taking my leave, but before that..." the Brit throws a USB flash drive to Beast Boy as the latter catches it on his hands. "In case the rest of the duckies would ask the question, 'How did Mad Mod know all this?', show them this. I saw the whole events that led to her being turned to stone."

"Okay, I'll do that," Beast Boy agreed.

"Merry Christmas, Beast Boy, and you too, Terra. Tell the rest of the Titans I said the greeting to them as well," the old man said before taking his leave and so did the two teens.

* * *

Later on, Beast Boy took Terra in to the Titans Tower and she is wearing a different outfit. She is wearing her tan colored cargo shorts, brown boots, light brown gloves, a pair of goggles on top of her long blonde hair, and a long sleeved, black T-shirt with the Teen Titan's logo on it. She made additions to her outfit which includes black tights and brown coat to keep her warm during the winter season.

As the Teen Titans saw her, they greeted her with joy, including Raven. After all, it's Christmas, so she should not let her distrust for the blonde girl take over her. Terra never felt this happy before as her former teammates accepted her back even after everything she did to them. They decided to have their Christmas party with her being a part of it.

 _It's good to be back_ , Terra thought happily as she begins to celebrate the holiday with them.

Outside the Tower, they were being watched through a telescope, and it reveals Mad Mod is watching over them from his lair with a smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas, my duckies," he said.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Mad Mod," Raven suddenly appeared from behind him. "I couldn't believe you tried to pull what the rest of us couldn't do."

"Like I told your green teammate, it's Christmas. He shouldn't let something like that took over him, but it did, so I decided to give him this great Christmas gift: bringing back life," the Brit explained.

"I couldn't believe they still believe in her, while I..."

"Yeah, I know..."

"Anyway, I'm here because they wanted to invite you to their party, if you can accept it."

Mod responds to the invitation by grabbing her shoulder.

"It's Christmas, so it's a time of us, even we're enemies, to be together," he said with a smile.

With this acceptance, Raven teleported themselves to the Tower, and Mod joined in with the Titan's Christmas party.

This is the best Christmas ever.

The best Christmas miracle ever.


End file.
